


You Paint Me?

by thatbeingsaid



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I really hope this doesn't suck, Inspired By Tumblr, Painting, intimate?, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbeingsaid/pseuds/thatbeingsaid
Summary: When Ryan is stressed, he paints. When Ryan paints, he paints Shane. Shane is really okay with this.





	You Paint Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from this Tumblr post | https://wheezebeingsaid.tumblr.com/post/167820708632
> 
> It's not a super long fic, because I'm super sleepy right now, but I hope you all like it anyway. <3 Thank you for reading!

When Shane saw the paints come out, he knew that Ryan had already had a stressful day, so he tried to school his excitement into something acceptable for his boyfriend’s mood. It wouldn’t be appropriate for him to be excited while Ryan was annoyed at the world. 

After getting to know Ryan better, Shane learned that painting was something the shorter man did to try and brainstorm, or to relieve the stress of a hard day, or simply to wind down and relax before bed. He didn’t paint too often, because they were both super busy with work, and that’s why Shane got so excited. 

Ryan rarely used cloth canvases anymore. After one night of ruining a canvas and having no more to use for his art, Ryan had to resort to desperate measures. That led to Ryan asking Shane if he could use him as a canvas. At first Shane was confused, but he’s usually up for pretty much anything, so he accepted. Now, it was a tradition between the two of them. 

Shane found Ryan setting up in their room. “Oh hey! You’re home,” he said with a big smile. “I meant to text you and ask if you wanted to paint, but I forgot.”

“That’s okay,” Shane said, walking over to give Ryan a hug and kiss his forehead. 

“So, what do you think? Wanna chill?” he asked. 

Shane nodded and stripped his shirt off. He was actually quite tired from work, and could use the time to unwind and just float in a sea of relaxation, which is what usually happened when he was painted. Shane laid on his stomach on the bed, with Ryan straddling his legs. The one good thing about Shane being a canvas was that the painter had a lot of room on his long and lanky torso. 

Ryan started painting almost as soon as Shane laid down, which made him think that Ryan had set this up because he had a sudden burst of inspiration. Shane closed his eyes as the paintbrush moved over his back in long strokes. The paint was always cold at first, but he adjusted quickly, and it became so soothing to feel the brush on his back. 

Shane never asked what Ryan was painting; he was always content to wait and be surprised. He couldn’t help but think back to the first painting he’d been the canvas for. It was somewhat abstract, with very little rhyme or reason. He assumed Ryan must have been quite frustrated that day, because there were deep reds mixed with purples covering his back, but the portrait at the end was beautiful; almost like a sunset. 

Since then, Shane’s back had become a canvas for everything from galaxy paintings to recreations of classics, and even paintings with the subject of ghosts and/or other supernatural entities. Shane loved each-and-every one of them, and he had finally talked Ryan into starting an instagram of the paintings he made. 

As the brushes continued moving over his back, he was lulled into almost a sleeping state. He was floating somewhere between the realms of consciousness and sleep, with the only thing he could feel being the brushes and the weight of Ryan sitting on top of him. It was glorious; better than any massage he could remember getting in his life. 

Shane barely registered Ryan getting off the bed and going to clean up his brushes and paints while the art on Shane’s back dried. This was usually the time Shane either went to sleep completely, or started to come back to normal consciousness. Tonight was the latter, since he hadn’t eaten and his stomach was starting to rumble a bit. 

Ryan seemed genuinely excited to show Shane this one, because he snapped a picture of it almost immediately, and moved to help Shane stand up. Shane didn’t look at the picture right away. Instead, he moved to the mirror and tried to see the whole image with his own eyes. 

This one was a copy of the  _ I-Want-To-Believe _ poster, that had the UFO towards the top. Except, instead of a UFO, there was what looked like a golden circle. Shane couldn’t really read backwards writing, but he was positive it didn’t say  _ I Want to Believe _ . 

“So…” Ryan asked, expectantly. “What do you think?” 

“It looks great, Ryan, and you really did a good job,” Shane replied. “But I can’t read what it says.”

Shane turned around and Ryan handed him his phone, which had a picture of the painting already snapped and loaded. What Shane read left him tearing up with the biggest, happiest smile on his face. In place of the original text were the words: 

_ Will You Marry Me? _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know if you did!


End file.
